


Dawn

by lookingforthestars



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, FLUUUUUFFFF, Morning Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforthestars/pseuds/lookingforthestars
Summary: Paige needs a hand.





	Dawn

It didn't always seem real.

When Paige woke up alone—which happened more frequently than she would like, while she and Walter were figuring out the boundaries of their relationship where Ralph was concerned—she'd wonder. Just for a minute, she wondered if she imagined it all, the wedding and the island and every incredible moment that followed. Sometimes the doubt was so pervasive that Paige would reach for her phone, groggy and a little embarrassed, pulling up the photos and texts that proved Walter was hers.

And then she would go to the garage, where he was waiting with a smile and a cup of coffee and, if they had some privacy, a lingering kiss, and Paige forgot what she was even concerned about.

It wouldn't always be like this. Everything was just so _new_ , and with time, that uncertainty would fade. She hadn't been in many relationships before, but enough to know that being together would become their new normal. Probably. Walter was different, he constantly defied her expectations, and they'd overcome a million and one obstacles to reach this point. Realistically, she had no idea what their future held.

Even on mornings like this, when the light from the window was blocked by Walter's body and his breathing was steady in her ear and his hand was warm on the patch of bare skin where he pushed the hem of her shirt up, it was hard to believe that he was really there, holding her close against him. She kept the temperature lower in her apartment on the nights he stayed over, when he insisted on wrapping himself around her and Ralph wasn't around to complain. She often thought Walter channeled his need for physical contact almost entirely to her. Just because he had trouble processing touch didn't mean he didn't crave it, and when he found someone with whom he felt comfortable, it was a near-constant impulse.

Not that Paige was much better. The floodgates opened with their kiss in the closet, and keeping her hands to herself had become quite the challenge. She couldn't count the number of times she'd excused herself from the garage and taken a walk to clear her head when dragging Walter into a dark corner wasn't an option.

_You've done it now._ Paige squirmed a bit. The genius left her far from unsatisfied a few hours earlier, but that suddenly felt like a lifetime ago. Desire—strong, highly inconvenient desire—was stirring in her again and she hoped her boyfriend loved her enough to forgive her for waking him up. "Walter?" she whispered, reaching a hand up and back to tangle in his hair. "Walter."

He grunted in response, and Paige instantly felt guilty. She was being selfish. She could easily handle this herself, even if it would be a little less satisfying. But he _had_ expressed his intention to do whatever it took to make her happy, and she wouldn't hesitate to do the same for him. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice concerned.

Paige smiled. That was always his first priority. "Yeah. I just…" She shuffled to look over her shoulder at Walter. His eyes were still shut, but she knew he was listening. She scratched lightly at his scalp. "I need you."

His forehead creased. "Need me for what?" In lieu of an answer, Paige dragged her nails down his neck in the way that always coaxed a shiver out of him. His eyes fluttered open and she reveled in his familiar reaction. "Oh."

"Please?" She wasn't above begging. Walter appeared to be learning that, as his confidence grew and he'd started to experiment with teasing her. Paige felt a strange cocktail of relief and frustration when he leaned forward to kiss her, slowly and thoroughly. She loved when they were both worked up, when everything was rushed and frantic and passionate, but this made her weak in an entirely different way. She wanted both, to know how much he craved her _and_ how much he loved her.

She sighed against his lips, her fingers threading through his messy curls. She'd spent years hiding her body's response to the genius, and now that their feelings were out in the open, she wanted him to know exactly how much he affected her. How desperate she was for him. Paige tried to roll over, but Walter resisted, trapping her in place. His hand traveled from her hip to her stomach and Paige knew this wasn't going to take very long.

Her hand came down to rest over his, sliding it down the rest of the way. She'd never really enjoyed sleeping naked, but she was too tired to bother with a pair of shorts the night before and she was suddenly very grateful for that decision. She broke away, squeezing his palm. "Is this okay?"

Just because they were intimate regularly didn't mean she could push him into things. He was easily overwhelmed and they were both still learning what he liked and needed. She wanted this to be as good for him as it was for her. Walter responded by kissing her again and slipping his hand beneath her underwear, tracing his index finger along her entrance. The muscles in her abdomen tightened, _damn_ he was talented, or at the very least he turned her on so much that anything would work on her.

Her breathing grew louder as he repeated the motion, circling around her clit but not touching it directly. Paige moaned and Walter dropped his lips to her neck, focusing on a sensitive spot he'd discovered a few weeks earlier. He added a second finger as he pushed inside her, carefully at first, then a little more firmly when he knew that she was aroused enough. After several missed tries, Paige clutched his shoulder, careful not to dig her nails in too deep. "Oh god, Walter."

Paige had rolled her eyes when the genius argued that his "supple" hands made him the best candidate for Toby's best man, but she certainly couldn't complain about them in this context. Secretly, she liked when he'd been working on a project and his skin was slightly calloused. She was questioning if she should share that information with him when he curled his fingers into her and she forgot every thought in her head.

She was right, she wasn't going to last, the tension was building rapidly between her legs and every inch of her body was on fire. Walter looked down at her as he slowed the movement of his fingers and brushed his thumb over her clit. A few more strokes were more than enough to push Paige over the edge and he stilled as she pulsed around him, gripping his shoulder for support. It definitely didn't feel like _that_ when she was alone.

"Oh god," she breathed, releasing Walter and using that hand to brush her hair out of her face. Paige tried to suppress her giddy grin, but she wasn't succeeding even mildly. "You're so good at that."

Walter smiled as he withdrew his fingers, pressing a kiss to her temple. "You're an effective teacher."

It was easy to teach a genius, particularly a genius who was as… _devoted_ to the subject as he was. But he didn't give himself enough credit for his natural abilities. Paige turned around to face Walter, scooting closer until she was pressed soundly against him. "Sorry I woke you up."

"I can think of worse ways to be woken up." He raked his hand through her hair, tucking a section of it behind her ear. Paige was already unsteady, but the affection in his eyes made her melt even more. "I love you."

One day, she would be used to this. One day, this would feel less overwhelming. But she hoped that day didn't come any time soon. "I love you. So much."


End file.
